Wanted Dead or Alive
by MyInnerme
Summary: Being in love can be dangerous – the fight is on………Third and final complementary piece to ‘Tried to Make Me Go to Rehab & When You’re in Love’. FB


**Wanted Dead or Alive**

Author: Myinnerme

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox.

Spoilers: Post Season Seven "Chosen"

Rating: M – Adult Situations, Language

Summary: Being in love can be dangerous – the fight is on………Third and final complementary piece to 'Tried to Make Me Go to Rehab & When You're in Love'. (F/B)

Dedication: To my Buffy (and yes its really her nickname and it has nothing to do with this show), who gives me a death glare every time I reach to hit the repeat button for Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi.

---------------------------

BPOV

Faith doesn't love me. Love me? Love me! Faith doesn't even want to talk to me. How could I have fooled myself? I thought she would have at least said something. "Anything!" But Faith just looked at me like I didn't exist anymore. I mean, I expected she may have been a little shocked. Well make that a lot shocked but to totally disregard me.

Ok, I was definitely not expecting that reaction. I'm pacing up and down in the bathroom. If these tiles were a rug, I would have worn it out already. Probably burned a pa…what the fuck I'm I doing.

"Focus Buffy".

Ok, I've confessed to Faith I'm in love with her and she laughs in my face. No she didn't laugh, let's be fair. She totally ignored me. I pause in my steps. Faith ignored me. She didn't pat me on the head and say listen B, sorry but I like dick, no offence. No, what she did was pretended I never said anything. If I couldn't feel the erratic rise and fall of her chest next to mine, I would have thought that Faith was dead. She just zoomed me right out. I start up my crazed pacing again. There was no let's be friends talk or ok B thanks for the confession by the way I've always loved you too. No, there was nothing, absolutely nothing. I feel my chest tighten again. "Good" I huff. I hope I'm having a heart attack, that way I can get the hell out of this life again. And this time, I'm not coming back. Willow may be my bestfriend but I would wrestle her tooth and nails if she tried to bring me back again. How can I ever face Faith?

Fuck that was so humiliating and crushing. As soon as I saw that vacuous expression on her face, I knew everything was doomed. Nothing good could have come from it. It was final. Our friendship, our new closeness, everything was over. I think I zapped out of her arms, like a genie, and into to the first door I could get my hand on. I had to get away from her. But why did I have to blindly choose the bathroom door? "Dammit!" This just goes to show how sucky everything is. My life sucks. Why couldn't it have been the exit door? I would have walked straight out of this hotel and never look back. Sure, I would miss my family but there's no way in the world I can ever speak to Faith again.

"Oh god. Why did I do it? Why did I think…no I didn't think. Why did I listen to Angel? Ohhhh, I've ruined everything."

I spare a quick glance in the mirror as I pass it for the millionth time and freeze. I barely even recognize the face staring back at me. I have raccoon eyes. My mascara makes them look like I've gone a few rounds with a big bad and used my eyes to block the pounding of their fist. They're all bloodshot and sunken and tears keep constantly flowing out of them down my cheeks. I won't even touch my issue with snot. How could I believe someone as hot as Faith would want someone like me? Oh god, I wouldn't want me.

"WHHHHYYY" I belt out a cut wrenching scream as I draw back and punch the mirror. My fist shatters the glass into a million pieces, just like my heart, and plows straight through to the plaster at the back. Broken glass litters the vanity. As I withdraw my bloody hand, my brain doesn't register the sting of glass shards embedded into my knuckles or the cut from a jagged piece of mortar; it only feels the pain slicing through my heart. And it hurts. Oh boy does it hurt. I have never felt pain like this before. No slay, no fight or any battle has ever felt like this. Not all those times I died or even the last time I came back. Nothing.

"Why did I tell her? Why? Why?" I mumble as I crumble to the floor in a fetal position, wrapping myself as tightly as I can in order to keep the pain from tearing me apart.

"Oh god! Why?" I sob.

-------------

FPOV

Buffy loves me. B, my B loves me. Fuck Buffy's in love with me. Me. Not Angel. Not Beefstick or Spike or any other dickward but me, Faith. Buffy loves Faith. I start to feel the million watt smile spread across my face from the avalanche of joy tumbling through my body. If this city, no this fucking world had a blackout right now, my face would be the only bright spot, a mega fucking floodlight. I'd be a beacon and I'd light this fucking world up like a Christmas tree. Why? Because Elisabeth Anne Summers loves me, Faith Lehane. Fuck my head feels so light. The girl of my dreams…no make that the girl of my everything is in love with me, like I'm in love with her.

"Buffy Summers loves me" I whisper. "Fuck!" my stomach does a flip. Shit! B must think I'm such a fucking girl to be laying here looking like an idiot with the goofiest grin ever. But fuck I feel good. No I feel tefuckingriffic. I want to get up and do a tap dance across this whole room, like in those old black and white flicks. Fuck! I think I can even manage a few taps around on the ceiling right now. Buffy loves me.

"Buffy, I love…" My confession of love gets cut off when I hear a blood curling scream from the bathroom and something breaking. "…Wha…Buf…?" I frantically look around. Where the fuck is Buffy? Fuck she was in my arms a second ago. What the hell? The bathroom!

"B?... oh god Buffy!" Shit! What have I done? I scramble my ass off the bed trying to get to her, tripping over my fucking boots in the process. "Fuck" I struggle to my feet and run/limp the rest of the way as my left knee throbs. Oh god, I must have spaced-out after B said she loved me.

"Buffy! Buffy!" I scream, finally reaching for the door handle. Fuck its locked. Not grasping the simple concept that I can break the lock with my slayer strength, I take a few steps back and crash through the door, jamming its handle hard into the wall and causing the top hinge to fly out of the door frame. All my thoughts are focused on one thing, Buffy.

The momentum from the collision sends my body spilling and peddling through the air and I land with a hard thud right next to Buffy, who's balled up tightly on the floor wailing.

"Buffy! Shit B I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I start in a panic as I try and scramble up on my busted knee. I reach out a hand to touch her but she balls up a little tighter. Fuck she's so tiny.

"Buffy…please Buffy talk to me. I…I'm sorry, B" Oh god she won't even listen. I'm not even sure she can hear me she's crying so much. I try moving her hand away from her face but she has them locked with slayer strength and I don't want to hurt her any more than I already have or get into a fight with her.

Fuck what was that? I feel a little sharp pinch in the palm of the hand I just tightened a little more around B's hand. Reflexively, I snatch it back and look down, only to see that my hand is covered in blood. Shit, what happened to my hand? I don't see a cut just a small splinter of glass sticking out. I know that the little splinter couldn't possibly have caused all that blood. My eyes quickly flash to Buffy's hand, where it finally dawns on me that her whole hand is covered in blood. It's soaking into her hair and leaking down through the cracks of her fingers to her face.

"Shit" Buffy! My arms instantly reach out to grab her arm. I don't know if she's cut her wrist or something. She insistently resists the pull of my hands, her arms not budging. But I don't give a fuck, Buffy is hurt and that's all I care about. Growling at her stubbornness, I jump to my feet and in the same fluid motion tighten my grip on Buffy's arm bringing her to her feet as well. She sags but I sweep her up in my arms and carry her to… Fuck where am I trying to carry Buffy. My mind is so clouded now with the amount of shit running through it. All I know is that I can't lose Buffy. I make a complete 360 degree turn in the bathroom lost as fuck.

"FUCK!!" I curse. Think Faith think. Ok, I got to stop the bleeding. Take a look at the damage and fix B up. Shit! I dash over to the tub and step in. Bending my sore knee and shifting the angle of B's body slightly, I hit the shower nuzzle then the water nuzzle. Both B and I shriek girly screams as a blast of cold water wets us up. What the fuck I'm I doing? I try and turn the cold water off with B in my arms but she's making it impossible because she's struggling like a rabid dog trying to get out of them. She finally gives me a hard shove, managing to jump out of my arms at the same time that sends me sprawling to the other end of the tub. Caught by surprise, I reach out and grab the nearest thing to my flailing arms, the shower curtain and the soap dish. A lot of fucking good that did me as the soap dish snaps out of the wall bringing with it most of the surrounding tiles and the shower curtain starts to tear off the rod. My back and head slam hard into the back wall, breaking a few tiles. Dazed, I then slide down the wet wall, bruising my hip on the edge of the tub as I land flat on my ass in it. The hard jerking motion I made with the shower curtain, now clenched in a death grip in my hand along with the soap dish, snaps the rod out of the wall and it lands with a small bang, thankfully on the outside of the tub.

I groan in pain. Not sure if I'm alive or not, I slowly open my eyes, which I didn't even realize I had closed, and blink rapidly at the assaulting streams of cold icicles that are trying to blind me. Through the cold glacier I can barely make out a soaked and trembling Buffy standing with her two hands on her hip in a defiant stance. The glare she gives me makes me shiver more than the cold water soaking up my ass.

Ever the badass, I venture a quick glance at her right wrist and hand. Hey, she may be looking all pissed with me but I still have to make sure that my girl is fine. I notice that there's no more blood and she's not bleeding. Either the blood is frozen in her hands from the cold shower or from her mood. I'm not to sure which but it doesn't look like there is any major injury done to the hand.

"What are you trying to do Faith? Fucking kill me just because I'm in love with you" I hear Buffy spit out. My eyes light up and are immediately drawn back to her face at hearing this. Buffy loves me. Another cheesy smile splits my face. I'll never get tired of hearing that shit. If drugs ever gave me a high like this, I'd be a stoner twenty four seven. An all out fucking loopy crack head.

As I begin to close my eyes and lean my head back against the wall, content with the whole world, I almost miss Buffy throwing up her hands in the air and muttering she's got to get the hell out of here and storming out of the tub.

Fuck I spazzed again. Oh shit! I got to make this right. I scramble to get out of the tub, now nearly a quarter ways filled with iced water. One of the tiles must be blocking the drain. I didn't even realize I was sitting in this arctic shit freezing my tushy off. But I don't have time for this, I've got to get to B. Falling flat on my ass a few times as I slip, splashing water over the edge, I finally make it out of the tub. And unfuckingbelievable, I trip over the shower curtain rod, landing flat on my face. My tongue narrowly misses being sliced off by my teeth as my chin hits the floor tiles. "Shit!" What the hell is going on? I've never been this clumsy in all my fucking life. I think B loving me may be the death of me. I smile stupidly despite the pain from my chin and the rest of my aching body because what a way to go.

---------

BPOV

I spin around in the room again. I'm so cold my teeth are chattering. I want to grab some clothes and quickly change but I hear Faith struggling to get out of the tub. I got to get out of here. I can't believe this. Is she fucking psycho? I'm in love with a fucking mental patient. What the hell was she trying to prove in the bathroom? Isn't it enough that she ignored me, now she has to come and try drown me with cold water too. What is her problem? First, she breaks into the bathroom, picks me up off the floor, spins me around like a merry go round and then dumps me in cold water.

Ok, I can deal with ignoring me and as much as it hurts, I can deal with her rejecting me but this is ridiculous. It's like she's toying with my emotions. Of all the things I have never figured Faith to be a sadistic person, I know she likes to think of herself as the original badass but she has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. It's one of the many things I love about her. Even in Sunnydale with all the bad stuff, she never really lost the goodness, she just had it covered up with so many other bad crap. Well that was what I thought until today, now I know the truth. The love of my life is a big cruel meany. No, she doesn't let you have the dignity of unrequited love; no she has to take it to a whole new level.

I thought we had become better friends than this. I mean when Willow told me she was gay, I supported her. Granted she didn't tell me she would like to hit my booty, like what I in essence told Faith I would like to do with her. But I thought Faith was a little more open minded than this. Yes, it's not everyday that a girl, who happens to be your friend, and from what you know very straight, tell you that she's thinking about the forever kind of love with you. But still.

From the angle I'm standing I see the reflection of Faith's head pass a piece of what's left of the shattered mirror. Then I see it disappear and hear a crash. Sadistic bitch, serves her right. I hope she's knocked unconscious so I can change my clothes and pack first before I leave. No such luck as I hear some cursing immediately after and what sounds like her scrambling around. Ok fuck it. I'll just have to get some clothes from somewhere else. That is if I don't freeze to death before I make it out of this hotel.

I dash to the door like there's a seventy five percent storewide sale at SAKS. As I'm about to reach for the handle and tear it open I hear Faith rush out of the bathroom like she's heard about the sale also.

"Buffy! Buffy! I'm in love with you too", I hear her shout. Well if she wanted to kill me that was way to do it. My heart completely stops then flutters in my chest at a rate that can't be normal or healthy. My mind turns to instant mush and not one coherent thought passes through it. Especially the one that should tell my body to stop moving at this speed you are about to hit a very large hard solid object.

I slam full body into the door, my forehead smacking hard against it and denting it. It's a good thing I wasn't using slayer force behind my sprint because either there would be full Buffy size dent in the door right now or my ass would have gone flying straight through it. Why the hell does Angel have a steel door that looks like a wooden door? I know he has an aversion to wood but come on. As my eyes cross and I fall backwards into oblivion, hitting the carpeted floor with a thump, my last conscious thought as my lips turn up in a smile is Faith's in love with me.

Rousing from unconsciousness, I become aware of subtle things like this hotel floor sure is as soft as my bed and that I'm no longer cold or wet. In fact I feel really warm and toasty. I smile and moan at that.

"You are so fucking cute." A voice pierces through my muddled mind. Faith? I'm dreaming about Faith again. "Faiiith" I moan, slurring out her name. I am so in love with this girl.

"Yeah baby"

"I love you" I say with a smile. I feel my dream Faith move a little closer to me and place a light kiss my forehead.

"I love you too Buffy" Oh god I purr at the sound of that and she laughs. "You are really too cute, B."

Smiling devilishly because her voice and her laugh always makes me get a little raunchy under the collar, I try an scoot a little closer to her to nuzzle her neck. All my actions come to an abrupt halt as pain shoots through my head. Instead of groaning in ecstasy like I should be doing right now with dream Faith, I groan in pain as tiny little foot soldiers of my worst enemy dance to salsa in my head. Their bongos, maracas and shouts of excitement echo from one eardrum to the next.

"Shhh baby, it'll be alright. You just have a concussion" I hear Faith say, concern thick in her voice. Hey! My dream Faith isn't all medicy she's about the hot slayer loving.

My eyes flutter open but close immediately when another stab of pain goes through my head. I groan and lift my arm to touch my head, trying to somehow ease the pain. Instead of feeling flesh on flesh with my hand to my temples, I feel flesh meet a gauzed wrapped hand. Ok, I really got to open my eyes now. I must have entered some inter-dimensional vortex or something.

Opening my eyes and ignoring the pain, I see Faith propped up on her elbow staring, with her beautiful brown orbs, down at me with this silly grin on her face. Looking like someone just told her she'd won the lottery.

"Hi baby" she says. I blink at her. I want to frown in confusion but with the party still going on in my head I know it would hurt too much. So, I do a long slow blink. What the hell is going on? I shift my head slowly and glance around. I'm still in my room but it's darker now. The only light is the one coming from a bedside lamp behind Faith. How long was I knocked-out? I'm covered up in bed and Faith is lying next to me in a bra. Wow! Ok don't look at that, too distracting, I mentally chide myself. Taking my gauzed hand I lift the covers up a little and realize I'm wearing one of my black and white cow pajamas with pink bows. Who the hell changed my clothes? My eyes snap back to Faith and she waggles a lecherous eyebrow at me, causing me to forget my thoughts. So now I'm looking dumbfounded at her with my eyes constantly flickering down at her boobs. She does a small little chuckle forcing my eyes to immediately be drawn to her lips, where I can literally see the words "Too cute" forming. I love her lips. The bottom one with the dimple is so… I subconsciously lick my own just staring at hers.

My ears barely pick up her saying "unless you're ready to get down and dirty B, don't start with the lip watching. Especially now that I know what it means." Huh? My eyes flick back up to hers as I snap out of my Faith-lip trance.

"You heard me B. Don't try and play dumb" And again I say huh? "Come on" Faith says as she turns slightly and reaches behind her for some water and pills. "I want you to take these for the headache. It'll make the pain go away quicker. Then we get some rest and talk later. Ok?"

I give a tiny nod. I'll agree to anything to help get rid of these little soldiers. Faith gently helps prop my head up and gives me the pills and water. After I'm done, I ease back onto the pillow as she takes the glass and puts it back on the night stand. She then turns out the light and snuggles closely to me, being careful not to cause any jarring movements as her arm folds me to her.

I never knew Faith was a snuggler but I sure am glad she is, as I feel the warmth from her body. My heavy eyes close as I drift to sleep, unable to process whether or not I heard Faith really just mumble against me that she loves me.

----------

FPOV

Another moan elicits from deep down in my throat as I feel her tongue lap at my hardened nipple and then swirl around it and suck it into her hot mouth. Oh god I'm coming again just from that. "Shiiit" I throw my head back as my eyes slam shut. My nails are digging into her back, enough to draw blood and my other hand is clenched tightly in her hair trying to pull her even tighter into my breast.

"Ohhhh fuccck" I feel my vaginal muscles lock as my grinding hip halts its movement with my whole body going rigid and then it's like a bursting dam as pleasure after pleasure erupts throughout my entire body. I scream out her name until every muscle in body turns to liquid and I collapse back into the bed, my listless arms falling to the sides. My chest frantically heaves as I struggle to suck in as much oxygen as I can while trying to avoid passing-out. My gaped mouth is just emitting low guttural sounds as my body frequently spasms in pleasure from my nerve endings firing off. Fuck I think she broke me.

Buffy finally releases my nipple after one last thug of her lips and I open my eyes just in time to see her look up at me with a slow salacious smile. Oh god, I never knew her eyes could go that dark. Fuck they look so sexy. She moves up and position herself right on the side of me, using one of her arms to support her weight while the other hand leaves my other nipple and draws a lazy pattern on my now quivering stomach muscles. One of her pajama clad leg comes up and rest on my bare legs. She leans forward slightly and stares intensely into my eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you and want you?" She says in a deep husky voice that vibrates a need that I've never heard from her before. My body twitches in response to it. She knows I want to shake my head no but understands that I can't voluntarily move a muscle right now because I'm fighting for my life just to survive trying slow down my heart rate and steady my breathing.

See about twenty minutes ago, we finally woke up after sleeping of the effects of that nightmarish experience earlier. I had woken first and just quietly laid there staring at B for a good five minutes or so before she opened her eyes. As I gazed at her with all my love on display for her to see in my eyes, I told her I loved her and leant down and kissed her. It took Buffy less than half a second to snap out of her daze and get over the initial shock that this was real and not some dream. That I was actually kissing her with everything in me and I was totally and completely in love with her. When her soft lips opened to receive my tongue, I felt like I was coming home. Both of us moaned at the contact. Shit, my panty was instantly soaked. If I was wearing my pants, now hanging over by the window, that would have also been soaked through as well. Breaking the kiss as I felt my body jerk from the onslaught of pleasure, I heard Buffy growl. An honest to goodness growl. I barely had time to register anything else as Buffy's hand shot out and stopped my head from moving any further from hers and pulled me back down for the kiss of my life. Her warm tongue delved into the far recesses of my mouth and she literally fucked my mouth with her lips and tongue. Fuck I moaned so deep in my throat. My body was zinging. I had never felt anything like that before. Buffy pushed up with an amazing surge of fortitude, locking her other hand around my waist and flipped me on my back, straddling me with her body. Oh god I was lost when she did this grinding motion on my stomach with her hips while sucking onto my tongue. That motion coupled with the raging sensations barreling from my mouth to the rest of my nether regions caused an orgasm to slam hard into me. I think I may have punctured the soles of my feet with my toes as they curled tightly into them. Shit I bucked her completely off my body as I rose up of the bed tearing our lips and the bed sheets apart as I screamed her name.

Not even deterred or giving me a moment's respite, Buffy leaned over and attacked my neck with her lips. She trailed her tongue all the way down to my chest, alternating between kissing, sucking and licking my flesh. Upon reaching my breast she even didn't hesitate for a second when she tore my bra off. Then she froze all of a sudden and just stared mesmerized at my twins. After what seemed like forever with me trying to work my way back from the moon and steady my breathing, she gently reached out and pinched one nipple. I grunted as a sharp intense jolt of pleasure shot from my instantly rock hard nipple through to the rest of me. She then slowly looked back up at me with the most amazing look of satisfaction on her face. "I love you Faith" I heard her whisper as she bend her head and locked her lips onto my nipple, while her other hand came up to tweak the other one.

Now I'm laying here like a rag doll after experiencing two of the most mind numbing, best orgasms of my entire existence and she hasn't touched anything below my waist yet.

"You're my everything Faith. And I'm going to spend the rest of tonight showing you until you understand that. I love you, baby."

"I love you too." I manage to rasp out as Buffy moves in and captures my lips in a slow searing kiss that burns into my being all the feelings behind the words she has just uttered to me. As my heart sores, my arms reach over and pull her down on top of me as I do the same for her. And for a brief second I could have sworn I felt us fuse together.

We both start grinding against each other and my body is already humming as it prepares itself for orgasm number three. A stray thought flashes in my head when Buffy's body stiffens and she tears her mouth from mine and buries her head into the croak of my neck screaming my name and telling me she's coming. Will we survive through loving each other at this rate? I mentally shrug it off as things start to get fuzzy in my mind because fuck we're hot chicks with superpowers, we'll make it.

The End


End file.
